Bionicle: The New Guardians of Metru Nui-(On Hiatus)
by Master Ghostly Crossbow
Summary: Metru Nui is overrun by Rahi, and the Rahaga are not strong enough to return them all to the Onu-Metru Archives, where they belong. Thus, Toa Lhikan called six great Toa from across the stars to return the Rahi to their exhibits. Yeah, they're really just kids, but they are going to wrangle those Rahi even if it kills them... Okay, maybe not that far. Marvel Earth AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle or Marvel.**

As the sun set over the island of Mata Nui, Turaga Vakama sat down, weary from telling the first tale of the Toa Metru to the Matoran, and Toa Nuva. He wondered, not for the first time, what happened to the home he once knew, but, as always, was left with no answers. Far away, deep underground, in the very city the Turaga was just thinking about, a large niched stone in the (not completely refurbished as of yet) Great Temple of Metru Nui shifted slightly, and a voice spoke from the stone. "The Rahi of Metru Nui are stronger than can be dealt with by the Rahaga. The Rahaga require assistance. Initiating Search Sequence." The stone's niches began to glow the respective elemental colors, Red, Blue, Green, White, Bronze, and Black. The voice continued. "Scanning for Candidates… Match found. Acquiring world data… Transportation in progress."

 **Location: Terra (Earth)**

 **Queens NY**

 **Seven AM**

Flint woke up, stretched, and looked around his new room. Boxes of his stuff were crowded against the wall, and the duffel with his clothes sat next to his bed. He got out of bed, dressed, and made his way downstairs where he was met with more boxes. As he sat down for breakfast, the doorbell rang. He walked over and opened the door. Standing there was a woman with white hair who looked to be in her late forties.

"Hello there, I noticed you just moved in, and I wanted to say hi. Are either of your parents home?"

He shook his head. "Mom's out shopping, and Dad's still on a business trip." he said with a yawn, the woman nodded her head thoughtfully then seemed to remember something, "oh goodness I haven't introduced myself, my name is May Parker, I live across the street if there's anything you need feel free to ask" she said and walked across the street and into her house, Flint watched her go with a slightly shocked expression on his face, 'May Parker, Spider-Man's aunt, lives across the street from me. Wait, how is that possible? Spider-Man doesn't exist! Must be some kind of doppelganger.' However, just as he thought this, he heard a voice echoing from a electronic billboard so large it was able to be seen from where he was standing, "Spider-Man's a menace!" rang from the billboard in the familiar voice of J. Jonah Jameson. 'I stand corrected!'

After having the required five minute freakout to process this startling new discovery, he checked his phone and was shocked at what time it was, 'I'm going to be late!, and on the first day too!' He grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, but not before locking it.

After a terrifying fifteen minutes he finally reached his destination, the school was relatively large with many windows on the front and sides of the building, at the entrance there was a sign proclaiming in bold letters, **MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL**. Just as he arrived inside his classroom the bell rang signaling the start of class.

Three hours later

A super villain was attacking Midtown High (again) and Spider-Man had appeared to stop him (again). Flint had joined the flood of students as they ran away from the rampaging creature. He looked around, but couldn't see Peter Parker anywhere. Determining that Peter was still fighting that villain, he checked another box on his mental "Similarities" list, after getting away from the action he had quickly googled something, when it came up with no results he knew his theory was right, 'so Marvel doesn't exist here, that means that I've somehow gotten from Normal New York, to this superpowered version of New York! How strange.' He noticed that none of the students or teachers were hurt, physically or mentally. 'I guess that comes with living here, you build up an immunity.' Since school was out for the day because of the attack, he started home, then noticed a girl slipping back to the shaking building, camera in hand. He thought 'Oh, she's one of _those_ people.' then he saw where she was headed. A clearly unstable, irresponsibly placed stone pillar had been dislodged in the fight and was now toppling towards the girl, "Look out!" Flint yelled as he crossed the distance between them as fast as he could and pushed the girl out of the way of the falling pillar. After he'd done that, he remembered a very important detail. The pillar was still there. 'Well this is going to hurt' he thought to himself as the pillar fell towards him, just before it hit however he felt something strange, like when your foot falls asleep and you start walking without knowing your foot's asleep, but on his whole body, then, as suddenly as it had started it was gone. Flint opened his eyes only to find that he was in a completely different place than he had been just a few seconds before. It was made mostly of a gray metal surrounding him inside a small square shaped room. Suddenly he heard a deep voice echoing inside his head, "Firestone Brimstone, you have been chosen for the courage that burns like a fire inside you, proceed into the chamber of your predecessors" a door opened, he wondered how in the world the voice knew his (rather embarrassing) real name. Flint stepped through the door and out onto the other side.

 **A/N: This is one of the one-shots for the new story.**

 **Tell us what you think, and we might take your suggestions.**

 **BYEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

The hallway stretched for a few feet before twisting left then right then right again, after several turns like this the hallway opened into a wedge shaped room.

The room's red floor and walls turned to gray at the back of the room before reaching a strange looking altar-like object. It was round and had a circular hole in the center, a glowing red crystal was set into the hole.

Flint felt a strange desire to touch it, but stopped himself as he recognized the character written on the stone. 'This is Matoran, and if this weird world I'm in now is any indication, that means this is a real, honest to goodness, Toa Stone.

I don't know how this is going to work, seeing as I'm not a Matoran, but I do know one thing. This is really going to hurt.' He touched the stone's surface and twisted.

There was an audible click as the stone fit into place and glowed brighter, suddenly the walls around him quickly slid simultaneously into the floor with a small screech.

As the walls retracted Flint caught a glimpse of five other figures standing on colored wedges like he was, all with their hands on the stones in front of them, to his left he saw the girl he had saved from being crushed by the pillar.

Next was a buff dark skinned guy who looked like a jock, in a football uniform. After him was a teen with multicolored jeans and a tye dye shirt, he also had bright blond hair.

The one after him was a guy who looked like an athlete.

He wore shorts and a shirt with a certain sports logo on it. The next down the line was a shorter boy with light brown hair. He wore glasses and a white short sleeved shirt.

Then, there was Flint, with his curly black hair, dark red shirt and black pants. 'It's official,' Flint thought. 'We are the weirdest bunch of Toa I've ever seen.'

Suddenly, without warning, tendrils of colored energy shot from each slot of the stone in front of them, which Flint now realized was the Toa Suva.

If it was the same one, should have been in the Great Temple of Metru Nui. He wondered why he was suddenly considering Metru Nui, let alone anything in the Matoran Universe real.

Then, he fainted. The last thing Flint saw before falling unconscious, was a transparent glowing gold figure beginning to appear on top of the Suva. " _ **Welcome, Toa, to Metru Nui.**_

* * *

 **The City Of Metru Nui**

 **The Great Temple**

Flint awoke to a bright light, it was shining straight into his eyes. He tried to block it, but his mind was still half asleep and was only starting to register where he was.

When Flint's mind was fully awake, he started to hear groans from either side of him. It was at this time that he realized he was suspended in total darkness. Flint felt around him, and found he was in a metallic cylindrical container.

The weirdest thing was, his hands, didn't feel like _HIS HANDS_! The *pat* he usually heard when his hands hit something, was replaced with a dull *clang* like a muffled bell.

Now Flint's heart was starting to race. He felt for a way out, running his hands across the smooth walls and ceiling, 'Come on, come on! If I can just find the exit, then, Yes!'

The ceiling of the cylinder unsealed with a hiss, falling away to reveal blinding light. After his eyes had adjusted to the light, Flint reached up and grasped the edge of the pod, pulling himself up in the process.

Then he noticed something that shook him down to his bones. An armored metal hand was gripping the side of the pod, but he soon realized that the hand was his hand, and what that meant was...

Flint flexed his fingers a couple of times staring in wonder, he snapped out of his speculation as he heard panicked shouts and banging coming from around him.

He pulled himself out of his pod and scanned his surroundings, noticing that his vision, as well as his arm, was changed. 'Ok, this looks like the Great Temple of Metru Nui, so that means... It's real.'

He looked down at his new form in wonder, hardly daring to believe that such an opportunity could have come his way.

His new body armor (made of what Flint could only assume was the near indestructible metal Protosteel) was a deep red with black mixed in at the joints.

He looked more like someone in a suit of armor than a biomechanical war machine. He took a few cautious steps, getting his balance, and then walked towards the nearest pod.

"Hey! There should be a switch near the top of the pod! Hit that, and it should pop right off!"

He finished shouting to the others inside the pods, and sure enough, the pods opened one by one, revealing more newly transformed Toa.

When a green one (the Toa of Air, presumably) caught sight of him, he screamed. "Ahh!, flaming robot! Ahh!" He then noticed the state of his limbs.

"My arms! What happened to my arms?!"


End file.
